


The Admirer

by Darkwing_DuckFuck



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, gay louie, trans louie, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwing_DuckFuck/pseuds/Darkwing_DuckFuck
Summary: When Louie gets an anonymous letter from a secret admirer his siblings go wild trying to find who it is. Meanwhile, Louie is struggling with whether he should be honest with his friends and family or not.





	The Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i dont actually ship honker with louie. tbh i see him better with huey but whatever. i just didnt want to have to use a random oc for this fic. anyways this is kinda a vent fic cause im going through some similar issues with fears of like "coming out too much" or whatever so ya here ya go

The letter fell out of Louie’s locker along with a rose. The sight was enough to make the green dressed duck look up from his phone to pick the two things up from the ground. He placed the flower back into his locker for later inspection and opened the note.

With one quick read of the paper, Louie could feel his heart drop. It was a secret admirer. Someone had a crush on him!

“Hey, Lou what’cha readin’?” Dewey’s voice came from behind.

Louie quickly shoved the paper into his hoodie pocket. “Nothing!”

“Sounds like a liar to me,” Huey chuckled at his brother's quick response. It was rare to see Louie caught off his game.

Dewey’s blue sleeve reached past Louie’s face and his hand into his brother’s locker. Dewey pulled the rose out of the locker, earning a cry of outrage from Louie. “Dude what’s this?”

“None of your business,” Louie hissed as he snatched the rose back. Huey took this moment to grab the crumpled up note from Louie’s pocket and quickly scan over it.

“You have a secret admirer?” Huey’s voice came out loud and shocked.

Dewey made a noise of disbelief and moved to look behind his older brother’s shoulder and at the note.

Louie frowned and crosses his arms. He could feel his cheek feathers heating up in embarrassment and a bit of anger at his nosey older brothers.

“I bet Webby could cross-reference the handwriting and maybe get a lead on who it is,” Dewey piped.

“Or maybe the admirer will send more letters before gaining the courage to admit their feelings face to face!” Huey smiled brightly at the idea as if playing it out in his head.

“Or,” Louie started as he snatched the letter back and shoved both it and the flower back into his locker to slam the door. “We can forget it ever happened and hope it was a mistake.”

“What?” Dewey looked up shocked. “Louie that's crazy talk!” He threw his hands into the air for exaggeration.

“No, it's not just-” Louie sighed. “Don't you guys think we're too young to be dating and stuff?”

His brothers gave him a very unimpressed look. The idea of being “too young” to do something has never stopped the triplets before and they highly doubted Louie would be using such an argument unless he wasn't telling the whole truth. Louie, himself could feel their disbelief in his obvious lie.

“Louie,” Huey began crossing his arms. His stance was that of a stern adult but his face showed more of a concerned older brother. “What's really wrong?”

“Why don't you wanna find who sent the note?” Dewey asked more out of curiosity than concern.

Louie paused and looked at his brothers. He always knew a day like this would come. Despite being triplets he was still the youngest. If TV and his own past experiences taught him anything it was, triplets or not, the youngest is still gonna be treated like a child from the others. He sighed. “Guess I'm just nervous,” that was also a lie but a much more believable one.

His brothers seemed to accept that answer. Huey gave him a smile and a reassuring pat on the back. “Don't worry! We'll help you!”

That's what he was worried about.

 

Webby, Lena, and Minima sat in the parlor of Scrooge’s mansion when the boys walked in. They all threw their book bags onto the chair where the girls had previously thrown theirs. Webby was editing in her conspiracy scrapbook and Lena was sitting next to her to watch and hand her materials as she needed them. Minima was sitting on the couch on her kiddie tablet playing some game.

Huey and Dewey eagerly looked over Webby and Lena’s shoulders to see what they were adding. Louie stayed back and pulled out his own phone from his hoodie pocket, accidentally pushing the note and flower out.

Minima must have noticed the sudden movement out the corner of her eye because not a second later a small shadow grabbed the two things and pulled them over to where the little duckling sat.

“And what might this be?” She peeped sweetly with a hint of mischief in her voice.

“Minima,” Lena hissed, “What did Uncle Scrooge say about magic in the house?”

The black haired duck gave her elder cousin a soft glare and let her shadow drop the note into her hands. “My dearest Louie,” she started to read.

Lena and Webby looked up from their task to Minima. Louie’s face turned a bright red.

“I have come to find myself caught in a bit of a crush for you. I am not sure if I will come forward with my affections as I fear rejection. But I needed you to know of these feelings. Sincerely your secret admirer.” Minima gave a shit eating grin.

Webby let out a loud squeal. “Louie has a secret admirer!”

Lena smirked and looked over at the green-clad duckling. “Nice,” she winked.

“We were actually wondering if you could help us trace the handwriting to find out who it is!” Dewey smiled at Webby.

“OHMYGOSH! Yes!” She yelled happily.

“Why not just track who wrote it with magic?” Minima asked.

“You know Scrooge’s rule, Minima,” Lena hissed. “You need to learn not to rely on magic so much.”

“Maybe you should learn how to use it properly!” Minima hissed back at her older sister. They never did see eye to eye when it came to the topic of their family’s magic. Minima stood from her seat and grabbed her bookbag. “I’m going home.” She said as he walked off.

Lena gave a loud groan. She turned to Webby and said, “I gotta go with her. Mom doesn’t like her walking in town on her own.” With that, the De Spells took their stuff and left.

Webby grabbed her stuff and stood up with a smile. “Okay! Let’s figure out who the admirer is!”

The boys followed their pink-clad sister to her room where all of her comprises and family boards were. “I already have all the handwriting and fingerprints of every student in your school! So this should be easy!”

“Why do you have that?” Huey asked a bit concerned.

“Came with their personal information I got from the school.”

“Nope, I’m not gonna ask,” Huey sighed.

Webby went to her computer and scanned the note with a smile.

 

That night, sleeping posed to be a true challenge. Louie tossed and turned but still, his mind raced rapidly. He grabbed his phone and watched the minutes tick by. This wasn't working. It was just getting worse. He pulled up his messaging app and texted May. Sending just a simple “hey”. He didn't expect a reply so when one came it surprised him.

 _“What are you doing awake?”_  

_“Insomnia. You?”_

_“Nightmares.”_

Louie thought about asking what they were about but he knew if she wanted to tell him she would. Instead, he replied, _“what do you do if you have someone who likes you but you don't like them back?”_

 _“Just let them down gently I guess.”_ Another text. _“Why? Who is it?”_

_“I don't know.”_

_“You don't know?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“How do you know they like you then?”_

_“Secret admirer.”_

_“If you don't know who it is then how can you tell you don't like her back?”_

_“Idk.”_ Louie then added, _“intuition I guess.”_

_“Is that why you can't sleep?”_

_“Kinda. The others are making a big deal about it.”_

_“Me and April made a big deal over June’s first date. Makes sense.”_

_“Don't you think we're all too young to be dating?”_

_“Age never stopped you from doing shit before why would it stop you now?”_

_“I guess.”_ Louie looked over the messages and sighed. _“I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Night.”_

 _“Night.”_ May replied and Louie turned off his phone.

 

The next morning the green-clad duckling still hadn't slept and it was noticeable. His Uncle must have noticed the bags under his eyes and grew worried.

“Louie, did you sleep last night?” Donald asked as he walked over to the other who was merely picking at his food tiredly. Donald put a hand on Louie’s back and rubbed gentle circles into it. The feeling almost put Louie to sleep right then and there.

“Some,” he mumbled back. He had only gotten a few hours before his mind had woken him up. However, he didn’t remember when or even if he had actually gotten back to sleep after that.

“Did you take your medication last night?”

Louie nodded.

Donald let out a hum. “Is something bothering you?” Donald would always be a father to Louie and to an extent, especially in moments like these, he took the stereotypical role of a mother as well. Louie normally was quite happy when Donald acted like this. Uncle he may be by blood but parent he always will stay by relation as far as Louie was concerned. However, at this moment, he didn’t really want to talk about it. If he couldn’t talk about what was wrong with his brothers, his sister, or even his best friend then there was really no chance he would confide in his Uncle. No offense to Donald.

“It’s nothing just had a bad night is all.”

Donald seemed to know that wasn’t the full truth but he didn’t press the subject. He knew Louie and he knew that the kid would bottle it up till his death bed if he truly wanted to. He gave another reassuring pat and moved to go back to help get the boy’s stuff ready for school.

 

The McDuck kids met up with the De Spells on the way to school like every morning. But this morning was a bit different. After Minima split off to go towards her elementary school the Duck sisters were found waiting for the others.

April, May, and June all walked up to the group.

“Little birdy said that someone’s got a secret admirer.” April smiled and looked at Louie.

Louie’s face grew bright red. “How did you-”

“Sorry,” May piped up. “It just kinda came up this morning.”

At first, Louie had no clue what she was talking about. May lifted her phone out of her pocket and wiggled it as if trying to tell him something. Louie pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped to his texts. He gave a quick scan and groaned. He told May last night. He must not have remembered because of his medication. Great.

The sisters moved to walk in step with the other. “So any leads on who it is?” June asked with a curious sparkle in her eye.

Louie was about to tell her no before Webby interrupted him.

“Yeah actually! I was just about to tell the others! I uh didn’t wanna say anything in front of Minima. No offense Lena.” Webby added sheepishly.

“None taken she’s a little shit of her own accord.”

“So who is it?” Dewey asked, practically bouncing.

Webby pulled a paper out of her pocket. “I cross-referenced the note with every girl in school along with who would be most likely to know, like, and be close in age to Louie. The top response from my algorithm was a girl named Gosalyn Waddlemire Mallard-McQuack.”

“She’s on the football team with me,” May said.

“What’s she like?” Huey asked.

May gave a shrug, “She’s okay. She’s nice and pretty cool. She’s friends with that Honker kid.”

“She’s also in the after school art club,” Webby smiled. “And that’s where you’re gonna meet her,” she said pointing to Louie.

 

So maybe skipping third period was over dramatic. In Louie’s defense, he felt he had a right to be freaking out. This whole situation was causing his anxiety to run full time. He couldn’t go back home or he would have to play sick and as good as he was at it he didn’t like to do it. He didn’t want his Uncle fussing over him. Really he just wanted to be left alone.

Louie walked into Funzo’s and shoved a coin into one of the arcade games. He lazily shot at space invaders in hopes that his brain would concentrate on that instead of his current situation.

“Louie?”

The duckling looked up from his game and behind towards where the voice came from. Behind him was Max Goof.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Max asked curiously as he walked up to the other.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” There was no malice in Louie’s voice but it was obvious he did not want the attention on himself.

“I’m on my brake,” Max replied. He kneeled down next to Louie to look the younger in the eye. Max was pretty tall like his dad. “What’s going on? What’s got you so down?”

Ah yes. Louie forgot how Max had a keen eye for that sort of thing. Must have come from almost a decade of babysitting the triplets. Max was great at knowing when they were upset or lying, much like Donald could.

Louie only gave a shrug. “I didn’t want to go to class.”

“Why not just fake sick?”

Louie didn’t reply. He just stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. His in-game character had already died anyway.

Max stood up and gave Louie a pat on his shoulder and said, “Come on.”

Louie was sure Max was gonna take him back to school or to the mansion. But instead, the dog led him to one of the tables in the arcade. When Louie sat down Max went to the ordering window and talked with the girl there. A minute or so later he was walking back to the table with two hot dogs and slushies.

“Food for thought?” He asked as he passed the food across the table to Louie.

The other was actually pretty hungry. He didn’t eat much that morning and he had forgotten to take his pill. Food did sound absolutely amazing at that moment. Before Louie said another word he stuffed half the hot dog in his mouth and bit into it eagerly.

Max only gave a chuckle and took a bite from his own.

Once Louie’s food was gone and so was half his slushie he stopped and looked down at his hands.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Yes,” Louie admitted. “Also no.”

Max nodded in understanding and took a sip from his drink. “You wanna let it out but you don't think you can openly talk about what ever’s bothering you.”

“Right on the money,” Louie mumbled.

“Lou, you can always talk to me. About anything. I won't tell your Uncle or your bothers. And you know I would never judge you.”

Louie looked up at Max who was looking right at him. He sighed. “I have a secret admirer. My brothers are freaking out about it and Webby tracked down who she thinks it is.”

“And this is making you freak out enough to play hooky?”

Louie stayed silent for a moment. “I don’t want a secret admirer.”

“Can I ask why?”

Another silent pause. This one was a bit longer. “I don’t want a girl to like me. I don’t wanna have to reject anyone like that.”

“Have you met this girl? How do you know you’re gonna reject her?”

Louie had told May it was intuition. But that was a lie and he knew it. He hated lying to his best friend. He hated lying to anyone he cared about. After the whole Della thing, he knew how harsh lies could hurt. And lying to family hurt the worst. Max was family. Louie couldn’t bring himself to lie again. “Because I’m-” he stopped. It got caught in his throat.

Max didn’t move and didn’t speak. He let Louie get his thoughts and his voice. Louie was grateful for that.

“I’m gay.”

“So?”

Louie looked up at Max and raised a brow.

“Dude, you do know Uncle Donald is bi right? I’m pretty sure all three of them are bi.”

Louie knew that by ‘all three’ Max meant Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Mickey and Goofy were basically Uncles to the triplets, same for Donald and Mickey for Max. Even though he didn’t know Mickey’s nephew’s too well he could say with some confidence that they probably at the very least had met Donald and Goofy from how often they visited their Uncle.

“I know but I can’t tell anyone!” Louie cried sadly.

“Why not?”

“I already came out once,” Louie explained. It was actually years ago. Louie had known he was trans from an extremely young age. Most people would tell Donald that he’d ‘grow out of it’ and it was ‘just a phase’. Shows how much they knew. The whole family had been supportive of it. He didn’t have any issue coming out. However, the duckling had yet to figure out his romantic orientation at that point and for a while had thought he had feelings for May. This was not the case but he wouldn’t find out till years later. By then it was already too late. Right?

“That doesn’t matter,” Max said. “You shouldn’t feel the need to hide anymore at all.”

“But I can’t just come out again! It’s like I’d be fishing for attention!” He was always worried about that. Always worried that people would accuse him of faking and only looking for attention and then they would hate him.

Max looked at the younger for a moment with a look of confusion and maybe even sorrow. “Louie, you don’t really think your family would do that do you?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered sadly.

Max reached over and put his hand over Louie’s as a comforting gesture. “I can say with almost complete certainty that they would not think that of you. You’re still young you’re still figuring out who you are and what your life is all about. It’s okay to find out new things about yourself.” Max gave Louie a smile. “And if I know our family I know that you have everyone’s support.”

 

Louie looked around the room as he stood in the doorway of the art class.

Max had brought him back to school in time for his last class of the day and right after Huey and Dewey swiped him up and pulled him to the art room. They said for him to have fun in art club and that Gosalyn was a ginger duck in a sports jersey. They then left.

His brothers had abandoned him. Great. He could see Gosalyn across the room sitting next to some kid that Louie was pretty sure he had math with. Was he supposed to go sit with them? He thought back to the conversation he had with Max. Maybe he should have told them the truth. This was all too much. _Maybe I should just go._ He thought to himself. He took a step to try and walk out when someone rammed into his side, making him stumble some before catching himself.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!”

Louie looked up at the voice to see a young mouse who looked about his age. The mouse was holding an arm full of paint.

“I didn’t get any on you did I?” The mouse asked, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Louie looked down at his shirt and shook his head. “Nah, you’re good.”

The mouse gave a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness.” He looked up and smiled at Louie. “You’re Louie right?”

Louie nodded.

“I’m Mortimer but people call me Morty. I’m in your Language Arts class,” he explained. “I’d shake your hand but uh,” he nodded to the paint filling his arms with a smile.

“Oh! You’re Uncle Mickey’s nephew. Do you need help? I was just about to leave but uh I can help you carry those for a second.”

“You’re not gonna stay?” The mouse almost seemed sad at that.

“Oh, uh, my brothers kinda forced me here. I’m not really an artist so,” Louie gave a shrug as he offered his arms open to take some of the paints.

Morty moved some of the paints into Louie’s arms and gave him a smile. “You don't have to be an artist to make art.” Morty started towards one of the tables in the back and Louie followed him. “You can come sit next to me and my brother if you wanna stay.”

Louie looked over to the mouse. He knew his brothers wanted him to sit with Gosalyn. She seemed like a fun person to hang around but if she really was the one writing the letters… He couldn’t say no to an invitation from a family friend, could he? And if it got him out of talking to Gosalyn then sign him up.

“I guess I could stay a little bit,” Louie mumbled. He followed Morty to a table and sat down the paints. At the table sat who looked to be Morty’s twin brother. If he remembered correctly his name was Ferdie? Beside Ferdie sat the kid from his math and, Louie felt his stomach drop, Gosalyn.

The three looked up at Morty and Louie as they came over.

“Gos, Honker, this is Louie. He’s a family friend.” Morty smiled brightly as he introduced the duck. “Louie this is Gosalyn, Honker, and Ferdie.”

Louie gave a little half-hearted wave.

 

It was awkward that was for sure. Louie had a hard time talking to Gosalyn from fear of somehow accidentally leading her on. Though she seemed easy to get along with. Her friend, Honker, was much more socially awkward it seemed. But all of them were very nice. By the end of it, Louie felt a bit more comfortable but the letter was still taking up most of his thoughts. When they were all splitting up Morty had stopped to ask if Louie would be back next time. The duck didn’t give him a straight answer.

He walked home and the conversation between him and Max replayed over and over again. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of a skateboard came from behind.

He looked to see May coming towards him.

“So how was art club?” She asked as her skating slowed down to stay next to Louie.

“Awkward,” he admitted.

“So what do you think about Gosalyn?”

There was a pause. Louie didn’t have a good idea of what to say. Instead, he stopped walking. May stopped and looked back at him. He didn’t look up at her. He couldn’t. “May,” his voice was small and anxious. “I’m gay.”

The silence that fell between them struck Louie with horror. Would she yell at him? Be mad at him? Would she tell him he was being selfish or seeking attention? He could feel his eyes watering.

“I know.”

Louie looked up at her in shock. “What?”

“I know you’re gay. I’ve known for a while actually.”

Louie opened his beak to ask but she stopped him.

“I’m your best friend, Louie. We’ve been best friends since we were born. I knew when April was pan, I knew when June was a lesbian. I can pick up on this kinda stuff, Lou.” She gave him a smirk but it was full of understanding and a kind-heartedness that he knew to expect from her.

Louie looked at her in awe. It was a few seconds of silence before he started to chuckle. “I was worried for nothing huh?”

May raised a brow with her smile. “You were worried?”

Louie explained to her the same things he has explained to Max, even telling her about that conversation.

“Well he’s right,” May said as she kept walking. “I mean ultimately it’s up to you who you tell and what you do. But either way, they’re gonna have your back.” They came to the rode that May had to go down to get to her own house, splitting their walk. “Besides,” she started, “between you and me and literally anyone who’s ever met her,” May smirked, “I know Gos isn’t into you. She’s a lesbian.” With that May skated off into the distance. Leaving Louie to watch her leave in shock.

 

When Louie walked into the mansion he was bombarded with questions. When he was finally able to get them all to calm down and ask one at a time it was Webby who pipped up first. “So? How did it go? Does she like you? Did you ask her out?”

Huey and Dewey both watched Louie as Webby did, all of them on the edge of their seat for an answer.

“No, I didn’t,” Louie admitted. He took in a breath and sighed. “And I’m not going to.”

“What?” Huey pipped.

“Why not?” Dewey asked.

“Because,” Louie looked to them. He had said this twice today. Third time was a charm, yeah? “I’m gay. I don’t wanna date Gosalyn.”

The three looked at him for a second.

“Okay,” Dewey said.

“Okay?”

“Louie,” Huey smiled, a bit exasperated. “You didn’t really think we were gonna go against that did you?”

“Yeah! We were only trying to help cause we didn’t want you to feel nervous!” Webby nodded.

Louie could feel all the stress and anxiety flooding out of him all at once. He gave a loud sigh of relief and could feel a tear or two falling down his cheeks.

With no hesitation hs siblings pulled Louie into a group hug and embraced him as he let the anxieties fall away from him. Every muscle seemed to melt.

They finished their hug and went to the couch to make a new game plan. Louie texted May to ask about the lesbian thing- mostly to make sure it was open knowledge. When she told him it was, he told the others. They decided the best course of action would just be to ask her about it up front. Webby was positive she was the one who wrote the letter. But it wasn’t fully adding up.

 

The next day at school that’s what Louie did. He walked up to Gosalyn and stopped her.

“Louie right?” She asked.

Louie nodded. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Okay?”

Louie pulled out the note. He watched as Gosalyn showed recognition in her eye. “Do you know who wrote this?”

“Uhh,” Gosalyn looked as if she was fishing for an answer. “I-”

“Gosalyn wrote it.”

Both ducks whipped around to see Minima de Spell.

“Minima?” Louie hissed out. “What are you doing at my school?”

“Call me your Mini-ex-Machina,” she said as she pushed between them and grabbed the note from Louie’s grip. “Despite my cousin’s asinine hatred for our family’s magic, _I_ know how to use it correctly. It was very easy. I know for a fact that Gosalyn here wrote this letter.”

“Wait, who are you?” Gosalyn hissed at the younger.

“Please, let me have my Chip and Dale Sherlock moment.”

Louie rolled his eyes at the duckling.

“Gosalyn wrote the letter but she’s not the one who likes you, Louie.”

Okay, now that piqued his interest. “What?”

Minima opened her beak to talk but Gosalyn pushed her out of the way.

“I can explain the rest, thank you very much whoever the hell you are.”

Minima frowned but stayed silent long enough for Gosalyn to continue.

“The twerp is right. I did write that letter but I did it for my friend,” she explained. “They were too nervous to do it themself so they asked me to.”

Louie nodded. He then gave a sigh. “Look, the note is sweet but... I’m not into uh well, girls.”

Gosalyn gave a snort at that. “Good, neither is my friend.”

“Wait so the person this note is really from is-”

Gosalyn nodded, already sure of what his question was gonna be.

“I know who it is,” Minima chimed in a sing-song voice.

“Minima go back to your school before I call Lena,” Louie bit.

The black-clad duckling gave a huff and walked off.

There was a beat of silence. “So, are you gonna tell me who it is?” Louie asked Gosalyn.

The other smiled. “How about you wait for him to be ready. I’m sure he has more notes written up for you anyways. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” With a wink, Gosalyn walked away.

 

For the next two weeks, notes would show up in Louie’s locker. All of them clearly written by Gosalyn. For the same amount of time, Louie would continue to go to art club. Both growing closer to the Fieldmouse twins and Gosalyn and Honker.

The last letter Louie got instructed him to go to the hallway outside of the art room at a specific time during club hours.

When he did as he was told he found Honker Muddlefoot waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading. my main blog is darkwing-duckfuck on tumblr i love reading comments qwq


End file.
